Kira Chronicles
by Ace-Syaoran
Summary: The confict between Z.A.F.T. and The Earth Alliance Forces start to become stronger but, what Kira and the rest of the Archangel crew don't know is that one small argument during the battle with the eigth fleet will escalade to something that could deside
1. Kira Chronicles Chapter 1: Anger

Kira Chronicles

A/N: Hey everybody this is Ace-Syaoran back with my second Fanfic this Fanfic isn't part two to Souls Reunite this isn't even a CCS Fanfic it's a Gundam Seed FanFic this story takes place right after the earth forces are on their way the rendezvous point with the Eighth Fleet but got into a battle with Z.A.F.T and the Fleet was destroyed. This chapter is mainly about Flay and Kira Yamato it doesn't really involve Athrun or any of the other characters until later on. Well I hope that was a good enough intro for you I hope the like my story.

Kira Chronicles Chapter 1: Anger

Kira docked onto the Archangel and stepped out of the strike Gundam his expression wasn't to happy he couldn't believe what happened in a mere 10 minutes. So many people died.

"Ahh!" Kira screamed as he whipped his combat helmet to the ground and drafted toward the bridge.

"No where's daddy, where's Daddy!" Kira heard a voice crying down the hall.

Kira followed the sad voice down the hall and turned the corner.

"Daddy can't be gone he can't!" Flay cried and screamed as Sai tried to calm her down.

As Kira turned the corner Flay stopped crying and looked up Kira, bags under her eyes and her make-up washed away. She began to cry again.

She got loose from Sai's grip and drifted over towards Kira she slapped him in his face her face was red with anger as she left a bruise on Kira's face, she fell to her knees.

"You lied you said every thing would be fine!"

"Flay I…" Kira said sadly as he held his hand to his cheek where she had slapped him.

"LYER!" Flay screamed as Sai grabbed her and tried to drag her into her room.

"Damn!" Kira screamed as he walked down the hall "I'm tired of fighting!"

"So am I." a soft voice whispered as a hand was wrapped around his arm and head was placed on his shoulder.

Kira looked to his side. Standing beside him was a pink haired girl with a white and purple dress and a pink robot in her hand.

"Lacas" Kira said as he tried to whip the tears from his eyes.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

"Well I …" she shook her head. "I needed some time to think after what happened during the battle."

"I'm so sorry about that" Kira said as he lowered his head to the ground. "I can't believe they tried to hold you hostage"

"It's alright." She said as she put her hand on his chin and lifted his face eye level to hers.

"Thank you" she whispered as she pushed in for a kiss.

Kira flashed his head from her hand and looked her in the face "Athrun said something to me in the battle" he told her. "He said are these the people that I fight for these horrible people these people that would give up the life of an innocent girl just to get out of battle."

His eyes glared with fury and he punched the wall "He was right" he said quietly.

"Come here" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall. "I'm bringing you back to where you belong"

It was late so almost every one was sleeping everyone except Kuzzie

"Kira" Kuzzie called as he ran after him and Kira stopped in his tracks.

They both glared at each other in silence until finally Kira blurted out

"I need your help"

This is only a part of my story I promise I'll post parts 2 – 5 as soon as possible and then I'll post the sequel to Souls Reunite.

Ace-Syaoran


	2. Kira Chronicles Chapter 2: Hostage

Kira Chronicles Chapter 2: Hostage

"What do you want me to do?" Kuzzie replied

"I need you to wake up Sai and Marrilla while I get Lacas ready I'm getting her out of here."

"As much as I don't agree with this what ever you say." Kuzzie answered as he ran down the hall.

"Come with me." Kira said as he held on to Lacases hand and dragged her into the space combat room.

"Put this on." he said as he arrived at the room tossing her a civilian space suit.

Lacas looked at Kira surprisingly until Kira final got a clue and realized she was wearing a dress. "Don't worry I wont look." Kira said as he turned the opposite direction and started to get his combat suit on.

"Are you done?" Kira said turning around after five minutes then holding his head down to the ground and blushing as Lacas quietly screamed in shock.

"Sorry." he said "I'll turn around."

"It's alright." Lacas replied as she zipped up the combat jacket and pulled up the pants.

"Thank you Mr. Yamato" Lacas said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Kira had a quick blush and then he grabbed her wrist "Lets go" he said.

Kira climbed into the Strike Gundam cockpit and placed Lacas on his lap.

"Sai, Marrilla, Kuzzie. Is everything ready." he radioed them from the Cockpit.

"You bet" Marrilla replied "But promise you'll come back."

"What?" Kira replied.

"Don't go and join Z.A.F.T. please come back to us."

"I Promise I will." Kira said quietly.

"Alright then it's time to launch."

"Kira Yamato Strike GundamLaunching!"

A/N: Hey this is part 2 of my 5 part story like I said numbers one and two of my story pretty much follow the show although I made some little changes in this chapter in the next chapter it really starts to get interesting.


	3. Kira Chronicles Chapter 3: Battle of Rev...

Kira Chronicles Chapter 3: Battle of Revenge

"Launch shuttle opened, Launch shuttle opened!" the alarm in the Archangel rang as Kira launch out to bring Lacas to the Vesalius.

"What the hell is going on?" The Captain yelled as she jumped out of her sleep.

Just then lieutenant Mu la Flaga burst through the door.

"It's the kid." he said.

The Captain and lieutenant ran down the hall to the launch quarters.

"The Strikes gone" lieutenant Mu la Flaga said as he looked into the empty space.

The Strike floated out into deep space with Kira and Lacas. Kira figured the only way he could get Lacas back to the Vesalius without getting shot down is to get some one he trusts to come and pick her up. Athrun he thought.

Kira sent a video message to the Vesalius.

"This is Kira Yamato of the earth alliance forces via satellite a message to Athrun Zala."

Accept the message Le Creuset said as he signaled the engineer to get a Mobile Suit ready

Kira continued. "I have Lacas Cline aboard this Mobile Suit GAT-X105 Strike. I will return her to the Z.A.F.T Alliance Forces under one condition. That Athrun Zala is the one to come forth and accept her."

"What the hell is the kid doing" Mu said.

Aboard the Vesalius Athrun's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Will you accept?" Captain Le Creuset asked as he turned to Athrun and stared him in the face.

"I accept." Athrun said as he left to climb aboard his mobile suit GAT-X303 the Aegis.

Kira drifted closer toward the Vesalius awaiting Athrun. Athrun boarded his Gundam and launched out.

"This is Athrun Zala of the Z.A.F.T alliance forces ready to accept Miss Lacas Cline please confirm her identity let her talk through your intercom.

Kira told Lacas to say something to Athrun through the intercom.

"Hello there Athrun" Lacas said as she leaned toward the intercom.

Athrun immediately recognized the voice of his Fiancée and opened his cockpit Kira also opened his and let Lacas out She drifted towards the Aegis and grabbed on to Athrun.

Come with us Kira Athrun said as he received Lacas. "There's no reason for you to stay with the Earth Alliance. Kira stayed silent for a moment then replied.

"I cant there are people on that ship that I fell obligated to protect without me they wont survive this war but you can fend for yourself you can survive that's why I cant join you.

Athrun closed his cockpit and took one last look at his friends face.

He drifted over toward the Vesalius and pushed Lacas through the elevator then turned to take another look at his friend.

Just then Le Creuset and the other three Mobile Suit Fighters of the Z.A.F.T Alliance launched their Mobile Suits and attacked Kira.

"Kira!" Athrun screamed as he launched in front of him and saved him from being killed.

"What are you doing?" screamed Le Creuset as he shot 2 missiles at Kira.

"I won't let you destroy him!" Athrun Screamed.

"Get out of the way!" the other Z.A.F.T pilots screamed.

"Never Athrun hollered back."

"Well then we'll have to destroy you to!" Le Creuset screamed.

Just then Mu La Flaga launched his Sky Grasper and shot out Le Crueset and 2 of the 3 Z.A.F.T pilots.

"Let's go kid" Mu said "Get back to the ship, you to Z.A.F.T. boy he said to Athrun."

Kira, Athrun, and Mu retreated back to the Archangel. But just as it seemed they got out of one problem they realized they were stepping into another. What was the Earth Alliance going to do to Athrun and how would this change the War?

A/N: This is chapter three of my story like I said there are changes in chapter three up to

Five I hope you enjoyed this Chapter because there's only two more left.


	4. Kira Chronicles Chapter 4 :X The Rose

Kira Chronicles Chapter 4: X The Rose

"What the hell were you thinking?" Captain Murree Ramius screamed at Lieutenant Mu La Flaga

"You can't just bring a fully certified Naska class Z.A.F.T pilot onto the Archangel. Do you know how much secrets and information we have on this ship? What's going to happen if he brings this information back to Z.A.F.T then what Lieutenant?"

"Then we might as well kiss are lives good-bye" Mu answered lowing his head to the ground "But I have my reasons. If this pilot was really trying to bring information back to Z.A.F.T why do you think he protected the kid? I don't think he's a spy I think he's a normal pilot just like me and the kid and if he is trying to bring back information back to Z.A.F.T. he has no chance because you know what the Alliance does to Z.A.F.T. prisoners."

"That may be true" Murree said "But that still doesn't give you permission to bring him onto this facility."

"Fine if I'm going to be punished for making a good decision as a Lieutenant and as a pilot then I resign my duties." he said taking of his beret and placing it on her desk.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga" Kira said to him as he walked out of the room "I need to talk to you."

"It's not my job any more kid" Mu said "Go ask the Captain."

Kira walked toward the Captains door and asked permission to enter she authorized his request and opened the door.

"Captain what's going on with Lieutenant Mu La Flaga?" Kira asked.

"Mu no longer works for the Earth Alliance Forces." she said as she handed him the beret.

"No" he said "I won't believe it and I need to know what you're going to do with Athrun."

"Ahh" the Captain sighed and lowered her head "He works for Z.A.F.T. therefore he must me executed."

Kira's eyes opened in shock. "Executed, no he cant I won't let you!"

"Ancent Yamato" the captain called as Kira ran out of her office.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga!" Kira called as he ran down the hall towards him.

"I told you it's not my job anymore kid I'm a civilian now" Mu kept on walking.

"Wait!" Kira called

Mu stopped and looked back as he waited for Kira to approach him.

"The captain told me about you" Kira said when he caught up to him.

"Ya so what?" Mu said.

"She also told me they are going to execute Athrun" Kira said as he held his head lower to the ground.

"There's nothing I can do about it kid" Mu told him and was about to walk away but Kira grabbed his arm.

"I have a plan" Kira said. "Even if we can't do anything about it at least we can escape Me, You, Athrun, and the rest of my friends can escape in the emergency vessel you can get out in you sky grasper, I can get out in the gundam and the rest can fit in the civilian ship. We can head for earth and join orb or the civilian resistance. I know you hate fighting as much as I do so why not join a neutral group."

"That's a good plan" Mu replied "But the emergency ship can only hold 6 and there are 7 of your friends including that Z.A.F.T. pilot so someone's gonna have to stay behind.

"Shit" Kira said

"Wait The Aegis" Kira remembered snapping his fingers.

"Isn't that the gundam your Z.A.F.T. friend was piloting?" Mu asked.

"Ya I know it's in pretty bad shape from the battle but it's still repairable"

"True, but how do you expect to sneak out of a secure warship like this its not exactly easy to just take two of the Earth Forces Top Secret Mobile Weapons and one of its pilots along with half of its crew and bring the civilian ship and to earth without getting caught or chased down."

"Bu…" Kira stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"You might as well forget about it kid were not getting off this ship and I'm out of a job." Mu said walking away.

Kira lowered his head for a second as the shadows covered his purple eyes then he lifted his head and ran to Athrun's holding quarters.

"Kira?" Athrun said sitting up on the bed when Kira opened the door to the room

"How did you get in here and what's wrong?" Athrun asked

"Were getting of this ship no one else wants to but me and you all we need is a little time."

For the next week Kira secretly repaired the Aegis and improved its battle capabilities. He did this at night when everyone was asleep and he made sure Chief Murdock didn't find out about the Aegis by covering it with tarp and getting his friends to distract Murdock. He also did the same with the Strike although after the modifications these Gundams were unclassified he nick named them Gundam X and X2. Once he repairs were done Kira decided it was time to put his plan into action.

"Athrun" Kira whisper as he entered the holding quarters, its time.

Kira easily opened the lock to the door using his coordinator abilities and got Athrun out of the room.

They ran to the launch pad and got in their new gundams.

Marilla had agreed to help Kira and Athrun out of the ship by opening the launch shuttle but she refused to come with them.

"Kira" Marrilla said on the screen in Kira's new Gundam "I'll miss you be careful and I hope to see you soon."

"I promise you will" Kira replied as tears began to shed down his face.

"I'm sorry Marrilla" Kira said lowering his head and shutting off his cockpit screen

"Let's go" said Athrun

"Right said Kira and just like that they both were gone in space and head for the closet PLANT colony where they would Join Z.A.F.T. and get their revenge for the many coordinators who were killed by the naturals.

A/N: You may want to know why Kira and Athrun wanted to go the nearest PLANT colony instead of earth that's because Kira had remembered what Murree said about Athrun and realized they would be executed so they decided to go to Z.A.F.T. where Athrun might get off easy for running away and where Kira would be accepted for being a coordinator and bringing Gundams X and X2.


	5. Kira Chronicles Final Chapter: The End o...

Kira Chronicles Final Chapter: The End of the Archangel

Kira cried all the way to the closest PLANT colony which just happened to be the same colony that Lacas Cline was living at when they finally got there Athrun was met by his father.

"Dad" Athrun said walking up to him and leaning in for a hug.

But Athrun's dad wasn't so affectionate he pushed Athrun away and slapped him in the face leaving a red hand print on Athrun's left cheek. Athrun just stood there in shock.

"How Dare you defy Z.A.F.T. and purposely give yourself to those natural freaks." Athrun's Dad said coldly staring Athrun in his eyes.

"Dad I had to or else I could have never used The Earth Alliance Forces information to bring back these"Athrun said walking over to the Mobile Suit Cockpit and pointing at the unclassified Strike and Aegis X.

"That was a good plan on you part Athrun but, unfortunately you broke Z.A.F.T. Alliance rules you must never come in direct contact with the Earth Alliance forces unless it is at a legal meeting therefore you must be punished the normal punishment for this is execution but because you brought back the Strike and the Aegis in a even better stat than they were before you punishment is suspension of battle duty for 2 weeks and you must also earn back your Nasca class rank in battle training."

"I understand" Athrun said as he looked at Kira nodded his head then went to his assigned pilot quarters.

"As for you young man" Patrick Zala approached Kira "I heard that you are a coordinator that works for the Earth Alliance Forces. Is this Correct?" He asked

"Yes Sir" Kira answered

"But I also heard that you helped free Athrun for that I owe you my life but I need to know what your intentions here are?"

"I want to join Z.A.F.T." Kira said as he gave Athrun's father a cold but fearful stare.

Meanwhile at the Archangel…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING A NASCA CLASS Z.A.F.T PILOT PRISONER AND ONE OF ARE PILOTS OF THIS SHIP WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION?" Captain Murree Screamed at Marrilla.

"I had to do it" Marrilla replied "Maybe they can bring an end to this war"

The Captain unlocked her top desk draw with a key then slid it open she then took out a pistol and loaded it. She looked at Marrilla with a cold stare then tears began to fall down her face.

"The Sentence for this crime against the Earth Alliance Forces is Death by gun" The Captain said. "Miss Marrilla Hall has been proven guilty of this crime and shall face the sentence." More Tears ran down her face "Do you have any last words?" she said

"There going to bring an end to this war" Marrilla whispered

BANG! The gun sounded and with that Marrilla was dead.

Back at Z.A.F.T….

"Here you are" Athrun said as he handed Kira a Z.A.F.T. Alliance uniform

Kira stared down at the uniform then went into the closet and put it on when he came out Athrun gave him a strange laughing look.

"What?" said Kira

"You have your tunic on backwards" he laughed as he helped Kira fix it.

Just then Patrick Zala walked in the room. He looked Athrun in the Face then looked at Kira.

"We have an Assignment for you" he said "We believe that because Athrun here was striped of all his belongings on him at the time he was captured that the crew aboard the Archangel may know about Z.A.F.T.'s top secret operation Spit Break plan, there fore the Archangel must be destroyed."

Kira first looked shocked at the idea then he remembered how they were going to execute Athrun and how the Earth alliances had destroyed Julia 7 where Athrun's Mother was and Kira Biological mother not his adopted parents once lived.

He looked at Patrick Zala with a smile and said "Gladly under one condition"

"Yes what?" Mr.Zala replied

"That you leave this up to me and Athrun no one else no back up or anything" Kira said viciously

"Understood" Athrun's Father Replied "Were counting on you Athrun and Mr.Yamato"

"The name Kira" Kira said walking out of the room with Athrun and headed for the Gundam Launch shuttle.

What Athrun and Kira didn't know was that the Z.A.F.T alliance forces had different plans.

On the Archangel chaos raged among the Civilian volunteers mainly Kira's friends about Marrilla's Death

"Its okay Tolle" Kuzzie patted Tolle on his back as he cried about the death of his girlfriend.

Suddenly The Archangels alarm rang "All personal Level 1 battle stations"

The only problem was that the Archangel no longer had any battle personal only former Lieutenant Mu La Flaga's Sky Grasper 1 and 2 without thinking Tolle took over the sky grasper 2 and launched into space Flay who had gone insane over her fathers death in the eighth fleet jumped into sky grasper 1 before anyone could stop her.

"What are we dealing with?" Murree who was still shaken from Marrilla's death ordered.

"Two unknown Z.A.F.T. Gundams" all the Archangel crew replied at the same time.

"Who are the pilots?" Lieutenant Mu La Flaga asked as he walked through the door.

"One is the Escaped Z.A.F.T. pilot the other is…Kira Yamato"

There was a silence then Mu mumbled under his breath "Don't do this Kid"

Kira and Athrun Stopped in front of the Archangel. The ship fired shots at them but Kira knew all of there battle formations so he easily dodged them. Then Flay Confronted Kira in Sky Grasper 1 but before She could say anything to Kira he went into his Berserker state and shot his beam riffle right thought the cockpit of the Sky Grasper blasting of Flays Head leaving he severed body to blow up with the rest of the mobile Armor.

"FLAY!"Screamed Sai from inside the Archangel as he passed out from exhaustion.

Just then Tolle Came straight up to Athrun and fired at his mobile Suit but Athrun wasn't playing he sliced the Amour in half with his beam saber and just like that Tolle was gone to meet Marrilla in Heaven. (A/N: Flays insanity sent her to hell lol any ways)

Kira looked at the Archangel crew that had realized there was no point in running it was to late now. Athrun pulled Back Leaving Kira to destroy the Archangel as he watched from the side lines. Kira flew towards the Archangel that was shooting every thing they had but Kira just kept dodging them Kira Landed on the battle cockpit section of the ship and stomped right through it stepping on all the crew killing them all except for the Captain and Mu who had just barley escaped death.

"Don't do it Kid!" Mu screamed at Kira.

Kira suddenly recognized the voice and went out of his berserker mode.

"Don't let them intimidate you!" Patrick Zala said over Kira intercom but Kira wasn't listening.

"You've already killed all the people you swore to protect not me to kid!" Mu yelled Kira began Crying as he remembered all his friends he had viciously murdered.

Kira was turning away from the Ship when Patrick Zala appeared again on screen in both Kira and Athrun's Gundam Cockpit this time.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you join an elite group like Z.A.F.T." he said to Kira "We planted a self-destructing bomb in your Mobile suit "Mr.Yamato you and the Archangel with be destroyed in exactly 30 seconds Kira tried to move but the Bomb also had a neutron jamming system not allowing Kira's Gundam to move any where

"Kira!"Athrun yelled but he was to late jut as Athrun landed on the Archangel and got out of his cockpit to get Kira but time was up and with a Big Bang and a Flash Gundam X and X2 were a thing of the past along with Kira, Athrun, Mu, Murree, and the Archangel.

Their Lives were remembered as hero's as a memorial went on in both natural and PLANT colonies the war never did end right then it went on for 7 more years until Z.A.F.T. was named victorious when they took over Earths last remaining colony after taking over the naturals Patrick Zala Athrun's Father Committed suicide as he remembered watching his son die before his eyes and with that it was done or was there another rebellion brewing within Z.A.F.T.

Kira Yamato was a coordinator that believed in peace he believed that all naturals and coordinators should get along he tried to pursue this dream and as a result died during the war today we remember him and honor him as a civilian to a solider to a hero- Kira's Father

Here ends my Kira Chronicles Fanfics but I hoped you liked them right now I'm taking a break from fanfic writing but when I'm done I will right Souls Reunite Part 3 the Final Chapter.

Ace-Syaoran


	6. Disclaimer and Comments

Disclaimer and Comments

I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its affiliations although this Fanfiction used the entire episode of Kira and Flay the story line changes in the later Chapters.

A/N: I made some changes to this Fanfic mostly spelling corrections if you see a major mistake in my work and I don't mean one miss spelled word please tell me in a review and I will fix it.

Ace-Syaoran


End file.
